Undisclosed Desires
by Xameri
Summary: It all started in his childhood, this little fascination.


It all started in his childhood, this little fascination.

Just a little kiss and everything changed.

And France was the one to initiate it.

* * *

Huffing, Prussia's fingers impatiently drummed against the table. His other hand was busy holding the phone to his ear as he waited for someone to answer.

Spain was terrible when it came to picking up his cell phone.

It was why showing up in person was easier.

Snapping the phone shut, he raked a hand through his hair, his little chick chirping unhappily at the sudden invasion.

It had been a while since just he and Spain hung out together. Always, France was there. In fact, as far as Prussia could remember, he and Spain had never hung out together alone.

But he was going to change that.

Grinning, he snatched the money off the counter and left, heading for the nearest airport.

Already, he had ditched what responsibilities he had.

But he wasn't the type to let that hold him back, no matter how displeased Germany was going to be. His little brother would just have to deal.

Laughing, he dug out the bag of sunflower seeds he kept in his pocket and popped one out, offering it to Gilbird.

Germany would understand why he had to do this.

After all, he had waited centuries to do what he was about to do. And nothing, not even God could stop him.

With that in mind, he marched on, easily procuring a ticket to Madrid and landing a seat in First class, already his mind drifting back to times long past.

They had all been huddled together on a ledge, overlooking the courtyard below. There was a salty taste on his tongue and the faint scent of freshly baked bread hung in the air.

There had been a sly expression on France's face and though he hadn't understood what it meant back then, he knew now. France was going to do something.

And Spain, even back then, was oblivious to the people around him. Smiling even when the world had nothing to offer back. It was strangely admirable. And it still was.

Prussia cackled. He knew how frustrated it made Austria and how it drove England mad

It was fascinating, really.

But back then Prussia knew none of that.

He just watched with all of his childhood wonder as France reached out, grabbed Spain's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Even now, it was rather embarrassing how he turned such a brilliant shade of red, his eyes wide in shock and what he would later recognize as jealousy.

After all, it was difficult not to be fond of Spain, especially back then. He was much kinder than France though France was undeniably beautiful.

Even today, France was still something to behold, though that beauty had morphed into something else entirely for the Frenchman had changed with age.

But so had he. They all had.

Except perhaps Spain.

Closing his eyes, Prussia remembered he was donning in all white with the occasional black accent. It made his red eyes all the more striking. And France--the outfit he wore was stylish if not a bit feminine. The hat he wore atop his golden locks seemed to be too big and it favored the right side of his head.

And Spain, he was wearing red.

Always red.

And there was just a splash of yellow in his outfit. They were sitting out on the ledge, looking out over the town below, a tree providing covering for them. If he listened hard enough, he could still hear the faint sound of waves rolling up onto the beach. Below, a woman put out her pan of bread to cool.

France and Spain were talking about something or other while he merely listened, content.

But then suddenly France was leaning forward, hands holding Spain's as they kissed.

It was unexpected and Prussia, to say the least, had been shocked. His face matched his eyes in color as he watched France seemingly deepen the kiss, Spain still too startled, too confused, to do much else but willingly follow his elder brother.

"Sir, please, would you mind pulling your seat forward? We're about to land in a few minutes."

Snapping his eyes open, Prussia slowly sat up and groggily looked outside, surprised to find that he was practically there.

He was almost in Spain, in more ways than one hopefully.

Smirking, he reached up and patted Gilbird who still seemed to be asleep.

It took them a bit longer than he would have liked but finally he was on the ground.

Hailing a taxi, he told the driver in sloppy Spanish where he wanted to go.

The drive to Spain's house seemed to take longer than he expected. Traffic was something terrible and besides, Gilbert had mixed up one word with another so the driver had taken him somewhere else entirely.

But now he was there.

Paying the driver something handsome, he sauntered up to Spain's front door, hopping over the gate before knocking.

Foot tapping impatiently against the porch, his eyes wondered over the pots of tomato plants and the swinging bench. No doubt, Spain sat out front and played his guitar out here whenever he could. A small table resided next to the bench where a cracked mug sat, still half full of hot chocolate.

Chuckling, Prussia shook his head in amusement.

And then the door opened.

Half-awake and rudely awoken from his nap, Spain blearily peered at Prussia, his face slowly lighting up as he realized just who was exactly at his door.

But before Spain could welcome his old friend, Prussia was right _there._

And just as confusion had set in, Spain was startled by the sudden pressure of a mouth against his. Though just as easily, he welcomed the kiss, willing to let Prussia do as he pleased.

Prussia moved closer, carefully pushing Spain against the door frame as he continued to ravage the other man's mouth.

It was with some reluctance that Prussia finally pulled away, Spain smiling warmly at him as he did so.

With a chuckle, he bent forward and buried his head into Spain's shoulder, Gilbird having already ditched Prussia in favor of a more stable roost.

"Want to go out with me?"

Humming softly, Spain ran his fingers through Prussia's hair, momentarily fascinated by how in the right light his hair almost seemed to shimmer like silver.

"As a matter of fact, why don't you just come home with me? I sort of just ditched the dogs and Germany is visiting his little Italian…"

"France will be jealous."

At that, Prussia looked up and peered curiously at Spain, noticing how he didn't seem so much opposed to the idea as worried about how their friend might take their not inviting him along.

"Yeah? Well, France can go suck it. Or at least he can suck England for all I care."

Laughing, Spain's smile seemed to widen further as he reached out and gently took a hold of Prussia face, pressing an innocent kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I'd love to."


End file.
